My Inner Life: The Legend Of Jenna
by Link's Queer
Summary: The epic and marvelous (fan) sequel of one of the most critically acclaimed fanfictions of all time, now with extra beauty, darkness, fights, explosions, sex and handsome Link.
1. Path of Darkness

**A/N: **I left this small pathetic little parody I made when I was a kid hanged here frozen on time, but now that the legendary hero has finally awoken from his seven years long sleep, I may slowly bring this thing back to life, without mention all the corrections in my previously god awful grammar and narration blah blah blah enjoy.

**Moar Author's notes:** Hello. Thanks for choosing to read my story. As you may know, I have become a major Link's Queen fan in the last years. Ever since I read "My Inner Life" I have grown a fond interest in the mind-blowing story. So this fanfic is based upon the fanfic itself, this is a fan-made fiction about the unfinished part of another fan fiction called "My Inner Life" that was a Zelda fan fiction made by Jen a.k.a. Link's Queen who is a fan fiction writer who is not me (I am not Link's Queen). But I warn you that this story may be too queer for you, so if you are one of those people who can't handle this material don't read this!

~*~ Not Link's Queen ~*~

Rated M for violence, sexual innuendo, curses and queerness in general.

Once upon the time, in the vast deep forbidden forests of Hyrule a legend was born. A long period of time showered ingloriously in waves of darkness has become nothing but fairy tales after the scars it left were healed by time.

Just like the spawn from the depths it became a legend, a legend foretold to generations, this is the history of Jenna, a woman of destiny, the story about the dark repercussions she had to live around her previous marriage with the hero chosen by the goddesses. This is the secret story of her love; this is the Legend of Jenna.

Meet the characters!

Jenna Silverblade: a perfectly beautiful, cool, amazing, cunning, pure, powerful and virtuous young woman who is married with "The Hero Of Time" but the wonder don't stop there, our hero is also a Silverite! An ancient race of powerful elemental controllers that never existed in Hyrule's canon before and the most powerful and special race in the world of Gaia! (the story is been told from her perspective).

Link Silverblade (that was his last name all ALONG!): The famous "Hero of Time" and Jenna's husband, he is broad and handsome. He is permanently spiritually, psychically, and especially physically bonded with Jenna because of a pagan ritual performed under a monastery in Gerudo's Valley (did I mention he's handsome and very, VERY hot?).

Princess Zelda: the princess of Hyrule and Jenna's loyal and humble friend, don't expect much more.

King Zelda: the king of Hyrule and father of Zelda. He sees Jenna as his own daughter!

The horses: Midnight Star; Link's strong black stallion, Star Dancer; Jenna's beautiful mare and also there is a weak mare called Epona.

The fairies: Lilly who was given to Jenna due her uber amazing spirituality, Navi who returned to Link as a gift from the Deku Tree as a wedding gift, and also there's Aria given upon Link and Jenna's special child Link Junior.

Link Junior: A very special son of Jenna who was granted a lot of gifts from the sages and is so smart he giggled the first day he born and mastered simply math with ease at four months old, he's currently a toddler.

Edward: The unborn child of Jenna and Link.

Dark Lord Araikas: the evil king of the evil draconians, he secretly wants to start a war against Hyrule because he's EVIL!

Gannondorf: Gannon is an old enemy of Link in cannon and currently sealed away... but he will return!... maybe idk.

**Chapter 1**

Path of Darkness

It's been a couple of months; we've been enclosed safely in Hyrule's Castle, behind stone walls, iron doors and the protection of legions of royal guards. Stress and bore where conspicuous, but there wasn't any other way, Link and me didn't have the courage to fight Ariakas any longer since we met that hideous black creature who tried to kill our child, but in spite of the soul crushing fear we've been terrorize upon, we knew that eventually walking into the shadow realm was a fate that we couldn't just avoid.

Why we didn't just walk in there? Well. We didn't know how, in fact I called Link a complete retarded idiot for suggesting going there in the first place because well, one can't just walk in to the shadow realm (duh?), oh and without mention that terrifying bat creature that was praying on us, last time we were soo close to let it take Link Jr. that we just couldn't take it anymore, we couldn't put a foot outside the castle.

King Zelda was also worried about the situation, Hyrule was given the red alert, there were day and night long patrolling even though nothing really actually happened in all those long days yet, in fact, there was way too much tranquility, enough of it to put people back to business like if there was no threat, the Unipegs decided to leave the duty and people in general started to care less, fekking jerks!.

"Jenna, my love, I'm tired of this" Link inquired

"Yeah, Sure is boring around here" I replied

"No!" Link shouted with frustration "I am tired of doing nothing"

"But my love, we already have the most important things of our lives here!" I said back "Don't you remember last time? Don't you remember your son?!" I said looking at his (right now) greyish red eyes.

"Yes I know darling, that's why it's time, I will do it!" he inquired again

"Do what?" I asked turning my beautiful head with concern

"I have to go to the shadow realm, do this myself… a-l-one" he said trembling.

"But Link, you are not thinking about going out all by yourself do you?" I shouted beautifully with grace "I love you and I am not going to let you go!"

Suddenly Link put his stare on our kids; Link Jr. and his little recently born brother Edward.

"This is not like those times my love" he inquired with a light of courage in his eye "I have to do this for the sake of our kids, they will be safe as long as you take care of them, but it's extremely dangerous for them to leave this place, or even be left of our sigh, I'm going" he added with determination "I will finish this myself once for all, like I did it before"

"But Link… LINK!" I shouted with my angelical voice but he left the room without looking back, I couldn't go after him immediately like I wanted, I was still recovering for the aftermaths of Edward's birth and I was feeling weak, I felt devastated I sat down to the bed and started to cry. Suddenly I heard a screech

"What's going on here!" it was Navi

"You have to stop him" I begged "He doesn't know what he is doing; he may die without my help"

"What are you talking about!?" Navi shouted

"He wants to go to the shadow realm, right into Ariakas hands, all by HIMSELF!" I said

"Oh no! He doesn't stand a chance without you! I must talk to him quickly" and Navi flew away

"Wait a second" I said "I think I can…"

"By the way!" Navi interrupted me "Princess Zelda told me she is too busy and have no time for babysitting again!" she screamed before leaving, I turned around and started to cry hopelessly again, but then I suddenly started to remember WHO I AM.

I was not giving up, I made the perfect plan I wrote a card asking for princess Ruto to help me with my kids and told her to come to the castle, she owed me her life so her duty was in the table. Then I sprinted away with subtle grace (to don't call the attention of the guards, I am a frikking ninja if I want to) to the castle's stable and took Star Dancer with me, I noticed Epona wasn't there.

And we were off, Star Dancer was running as fast as a modern day vehicle, I was able to track down Epona due my super cat instincts so in matter of minutes I already found Link, but that only made my fears come true, he was badly hurt in middle of the open field and his mare wasn't at sight.

"Link my LOVE!" I said.

"Watch out is a trap!" he shouted but it was too late, I felt a cold weirdly feeling in my back head, saw a terrific black figure and then I passed away, beautifully.

After what felt like seconds, I woke up, I was facing down to the floor and I was tied up with some kind of magic device, then I saw Link at my right side we were both immobilized and down into the floor with someone's hoof above our heads!

"Sorry my love" "It's my entire fault" he inquired.

"Yes it is!" I answered back. Then I heard something

"Kabu "cough" Heemlameth, adul!"cough " said a man sited on a Huge throne to some other guys who were dressing like guards because they would probably be guards, the man was speaking in another language and sounded ill or something, he was wearing a blue piece of armor in his torso and his legs, he had a large damaged red cape, he was wearing a dragon shaped blue horned helmet, his eyes couldn't been seen due his big dark evil helmet, he had black spiked and a inverted tri-force symbol on his lower torso, he was facing at us.

"You are awake "cough"silverite!" he said with joy and almost a kind tone of voice

"He speaks English!" I said "Who are you!" I then I added fearless, knowing he was the Dark Lord Ariakas.

"I am "cough" Dark Lord Ariakas"

The urges to roast him like a pig and then eating him using my super special awesome powers was overwhelming, sadly the magic device that was binding my beautiful body was far too disruptive for me to fight back.

"Excuse my manners Silverite "cough" welcome and excuse my rudeness I really wish you could be in a more comfortable situation" said the dark lord with sarcasm. I was facing the most dangerous and important moment in my life, anything I said could define my destiny so I carefully selected my words

"Are you a fucking teenager?!" I shouted angrily. Ariakas remained silent for few seconds then he smiled again.

"Oh how rude of me" he said "Blahblahmoo "cough" I remember ordering you to make our guests "cough" to make this their home" he said to the one who was pushing us down.

"Mahgry tshtoo zafahad" grunted Blahblahmoo, the bat creature that attacked us.

"Excuse me please "cough" I am blind and my servant isn't as delicate as you deserve my guests, well "cough" he is a batpire anyway" Suddenly three guards and the batpire took us (while we were still tied up) to the ornamented black golden shiny chairs with the tri-force symbol and facing directly to Ariakas.

"I apology myself for keep you two like that "cough" but I am afraid I can't take any risk with you" he said "Something to drink, silverite?" he asked to me with evil.

"What do you want from us?" Link said with tears in his beige greenish eyes.

"Well, it happens you actually have something I want, I need "cough "something that is mine for right!" he suddenly said in a scary scream. "Oh, pardon me" then added apologizing from the freak out he just gave me.

"Something I have?" I asked smartly

"Jenna! I think he's talking about our children" Link inquired in private to me "Don't you remember why that ahhhh!" he suddenly screamed as the batpire smashed his head against the table.

"Blahblah- "cough" moo... please" he said to his minion "Now my dear silverite, I am afraid I demand something from you, and is not something you will like to give me, nor would be easy for you at first" he finally stated.

"What!" I screamed "You…"

"Oh please there is "cough" no reason to stress it out so much, look.." he said "I AM going to get what I want but I "cough" have all the time in the world so "cough" it's up to you how are we going to close our deal"

"What kind of deal?" I asked staring at him with my delicious beautiful puppy cat-eyes.

"Well, I will let you go, there's nothing I actually mind about you, I won't even take offence in how you murdered my scouts, but my dear sileverite… your child is MINE"

Suddenly a chill ran all through my perfect and sexy spine, his words where just so mean, so cruel, I saw the blank cowardly inexpressive face of Link when Ariakas said that, he was clearly suffering as much as I was, I got very pissed but Link gave the first word.

"No deal, you can do whatever you want to us but you are never going to put a finger on Link Jr.!" Link said sexily with rage and passion of one thousand handsome suns.

"How rude of you Mr. Silveblade "cough" this business doesn't concern to you nor I really care about anything you have to say" he said making the most sinister smile I ever saw!

"Well Mr. Ariakas, our children are secured in a secret place and you will lay no finger in them! You can torture us and kill us but you will never take our children from us! "Link inquired like a queer.

"O wow woww!" I interrupted him "Have you lost your mind!" I said to Link angrily with beauty "Did you lost your mind? I love you and I love me, we can't let him do bad things to us!" I said smartly, he stared at me while Ariakas started to meditate or some shit.

"Don't get me wrong" Ariakas said "I never said it has to be one of your current children" he said making an uncomfortable grin "If you had an idea of who you really are…" then he added with mystery! "Never mind silverite, we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I will let you two think for a while, so you can figure what's the best choice, if not, I can still do it my way" he said grimily.


	2. The Decision

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: **WARNING! Terrible soul crushing sex scenes ahead, please do not read this chapter.

The Decision

Evil overlord Dark Lord Ariakas of evil coughed again, he cleared up his voice and resumed his vile evil talking to myself and Link, like some sort of clichéd generic villain "As I said my dear, I will get what I want, because I already won this long scavenger hunt against you, and I have all the toys I need at my disposal including your being, behold one of my beloved "cough" beasts!" he said pointing at an empty dark ebony wall in the spacious hall we were.

Link left a whiny scream after the ugly evil batpire slapped our heads and pointed at a nefarious looking statue that was a couple of feet from that wall. Suddenly Dark Lord Ariakas raised his raspy unsettling voice again "You may know this by now silverite "cough" a green dracumbia, such a thing beauty and majesty, yet so… arghhhhh…." He said like if he was losing breath "… "cough" well you should know the rest by now, the magical properties of the dra…"cough" "cough ah…" then he added while his right hand positioned servant started to attend the sick evil overlord.

"Jenna my love I think…!" exclaimed Link as the batpire interrupted the bounded hero again slamming his head against the table and kept it pushed into "mrghhff ughhhhh…" exclaimed Link in an unknown language.

I decided to say nothing, I got very bored and annoyed suddenly, and then Ariakas's boring voice called my attention again "How embarrassing, please forgive my bad presentation, so please let me brief about the subject "cough" as you should know, your biological essence can only be replicated in one way, and you got all that inside that suck of flesh you are wearing so, if you refuse to pay me back with your descendants, then I will transform you into one, and I must "cough "cough" warn you, being treated by a green dracumbia is far from a pleasant experience!" then he added, twisting his previous calm voice into a noisy bark.

"I choose… YOUR DEATH!" I shouted with grace and courage and spat at Lord Ariakas's face, sadly my spit fell few inches to the table, but the threat was made, Blahblahmoo left a grunt go.

Ariakas raised his evil voice again "you don't seem to understand…" followed by strange uncompressible chanting, just a couple of seconds after the statue I saw started to crack and a big emerald spikey creature emerged from it, after shaking off it quickly took a wild run at our way.

I wasn't prepared, the sigh of something so brutish coming at an immobilized me was so unnerving I left a very loud scream "this can't be happening!" I thought to myself but then just as sudden as it started Ariakas stopped the creature few inches from the main table with a hand gesture or something, I started to breath heavily, Link just stared at it blankly.

"I could just do it my "cough" way right now silverite, but because I rather not wait few years I will give you a chance, fetch me one of your unholy spawns, and give me what I EARNED and I will allow you to resume your existence!" he said "I will give you and that guy enough time to take a decision, a couple of hours alone, and then the choice is "cough"… "Cough" yours" and finally he told something to the batpire in another language and it grabbed us in his disgusting big shoulders. I remained silent because I was still a bit shocked from such an unpleasant experience.

The creature threw us rudely into a cell, locked the door and left, the room was small ugly and mean, it was silver but rusty, inside was warm and smelled bad, with grotesque bars and too small size, there was a tube like a pipe going down from the roof with drops of water coming from inside and a big fixed wooded wheel (to do exercise I think) and a lot of loom in the floor.

"You are not going to get away with this" I said with courage.

"What are we going to do" Link inquired helpless.

"We've been in this situation before remember my love?" I shouted "The only thing we must do, and with WE I mean I, is use my tigercat instincts to escape" I shouted. Then I looked at myself and Link to have a perspective of the situation; He was tied up with chains all around his body. I was bounded with plastic-like tubes around mine all coming out from a core, wrapping my arms against my chest and forcing itself with magic or shit, the core had a tri-force symbol I think.

Anyway I turned my head 150 degrees and started to chew the chains in my shoulder, they were hard and tasted like apple pie my teeth started to hurt after three hours and the chains were still there.

"By the Goddesses Link!" "What the fuck are we going to do?" I screamed

"We have no hope left" he inquired "We are just screwed" he said with a despair look on his eternal blue eyes, he was soo hot!

"I am never going to give up!" I said. Three minutes later Link fell asleep.

The time passed I really couldn't do a thing, it felt so unsettling, like if something was out of place, but I couldn't do a thing about it, I talked with Link and convinced him to just give Ariakas what he wanted, he hesitated for a few seconds but then I convinced him with my love, after all, if he would set us free, in time we could extract revenge and recover whatever he takes from us. The hours were over Blahblahmoo took us back to the throne room

We exchange some words but we closed it with my beautiful words "I think we have a deal!" I said. Suddenly everything went black, they covered our heads with a sack or something, I remembered feeling being dragged around and set into a vehicle or something, probably they didn't want us to know where the place was, we were out of there and back in Hyrule's frontiers, they took off the sacks, we were in a vehicle full of draconians and a batpire.

"Forget… don't the maki plan" Blahblahmoo said with his broken retarded English and forced us shallow the little green orbs Ariakas talked us about in the deal. The guards untied us and gave us back weapons and equipment.

"Remember" said a guard "As we were ordered you two are going to meet a terrible fate if you don't finish the job in few hours" and they dropped us out of the wagon, untied, then they left almost like disappearing.

Link was staring to the ground with a sexy empty look. "I can't believe we are really going to do this" he inquired. I looked around and noticed Epona and Star Dancer running at us.

I decided to cheer Link up because I am a very good person "But, my love, you know there is nothing left we can do" I remembered him. We saddled the horses and went straight to Hyrule Castle.

We reached it in a matter of minutes, a humanoid came and took our horses to the stable, and we just crossed the bridge back to castle town when suddenly.

"Oh, by the goddesses, you are there!" Navi screeched "where have you been? Everybody was soo worried about you two!"

"Nowhere" I said.

I couldn't make her suspect a thing we had a mission to accomplish; the green orbs inside us only give us three hours.

"But this is not…." She was saying when suddenly I captured her in a bottle.

"Jenna what have you..." Link was inquiring.

"Silence!" I shouted "We have no time"

We continued our way to the castle, but the guards stopped us.

"Jenna Silverblade and her husband, we were looking for you, where have you being?" asked a guard.

"Don't be naïve!" I shouted "Just move from our way"

"I am sorry lass but we have to ask you two some questions" replied that idiot guard.

"I warn you!" I shouted but suddenly the guard figured out how beautiful and innocent I was so they let us alone (the earth shaking move I made helped a little bit too), then we walked to our room inside the castle. As expected Ruto, Link Junior and Edward were there.

"Jenna! Oh Jenna is you I am soo happy I thought you were gone" Ruto said.

"Ruto, what are you doing here?" Link inquired.

"Oh, Link nice to see you too" Ruto answered "By the way where have you two been? Everybody was soo worried"

"We were just outside, we were here too much time, and it was suffocating" Link inquired again smartly.

"So now leave, we don't need your service anymore" I shouted.

"But wait I would like to…" she tried to say.

"LEAVE I SAID" I said kicking her out and then closing the door.

There were those two sleeping cutely together.

"Well, I guess we only have to bring them Link Jr." I said beautifully "He will be better living the life of a King and we are not going to die"

"Hell no!" Link inquired once again "No… the second one!" he shouted awkwardly "Don't you remember he was drawing a sketch about cold fusion with crayons last month?" he then said.

"How dare you!" I shouted "You have a favorite, you just prefer him because he's older, and cuter, and does every effing thing you order to him! And then what? He's going to be popular in school? While everybody ignores me even though I am obviously the most prodigal and beautiful one, leaving me alone only with video games as friends! Well it's your entire fault, be careful about tragically accidents do you hear me! Accidents like exploding mom and dad!" I said sexily "Well my love, I am a woman" I added "So I am not going to change my mind no matter what you do, Link Jr. is going to leave" I shouted "Unless… you convince me" I said seductively.

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Link said with burning passion.

"Yes my love YES" I said.

"Geez not again!" he said "This is not the tim…" I put my hand sexily in his mouth shutting him up.

First we putted the bottle with Navi away under the bed of the room, and then we cover it up with a huge heavy pillow and ignored her insane screaming. (it was probably "listen" or something) Then I took Link's hands with all my gently force

"Jenna I"…

"What!" I interrupted him.

"Is just that…"

"What!"

"But…"

"What!"

"Not agai…"

"WHAT!" I said softly then I started to feel arouse I put my other hand unto Link's Crouch "See my love?" I said "You may say NO but you're body says YES!" I kissed passionately, I was feeling the sweetness of him again, I started to play with his tongue, sucking it, biting it even though he was feeling a little bit of pain, but I loved it, then I put my hand below his skirt and then my fingers inside his underwear, I started to tickle him there "Guess what my love!" I asked enigmatically.

"What?" Link asked.

"I am having SEXUAL THOUGHTS!"

First I took off my clothes and then Link's. All I could feel was Link's heavenly naked body; I started to moan as I was feeling sheer pleasure! I could feel Link's heart beating faster and it was mine, all MINE!

"Link, oh… Goddesses... Link!" I screamed as he started to work my flower. I threw him to the floor and put myself in top of him "Link, do me! …Do me you giant hero hank of a man!" I shouted out of PURE ecstasy.

Then I placed Link's thingy on my back flower and we started to live, LIVE faster without a single piece of care, I really wanted to feel it! It was sooooooo intense that Link started to cry tears of pure joy. Then it came, we were both experiencing a climax, but no, it was no enough for me.

"Try it better now my love!" I said as I pushed him even deeper into me. Link obeyed as always and resumed his effort; I started to make female tiger sounds! Link was there, he was with me, I had him, his body, his physically manifestation, he started to scream out of pure ecstasy! Finally after thirteen minuets we did it we got another climax I could felt a little more of Link's essence flowing inside me.

"More!" I screamed "FUCKING MORE!" I said enjoying soo much for first time in a lot of time "There is no risk this time" I exclaimed "Let's do it now in the tradition way!"

"But Jenna I can't…"

"Don't dare to stop this Link, you are a MAN aren't you? Don't dare to stop love, because love will NEVER DIE!" I said sexily.

I took his stuff and placed it sexily inside my heavenly beautiful and special main entrance and started to push harder, and then Link started to cry screams of passion and love! My body started shivering and then I felt the most brutal sensation of my life, after few minutes we were almost reached out third climax, I started to roar as a female tiger and Link was making a lot of cat-like sounds, then it happened, it was soo intense I started to scream with pleasure:

"Link Silverblade… OH fucks... Link Silverblade… LINK SILVER BLADE!" Link came a little bit of blood inside me, I was satisfied.

We were laying in the floor of our children's room.

"Ouch" he inquired "Jenna my love, I want to ask you something".

"What?" I answered with concern.

"How much time we have left?" he said.

"Let me see" I replied taking a look to my beautiful pocket clock "One hour and forty minutes, why asking? Want to cuddle or something?" I asked back.

"I did what you wanted, Link Jr. is not going to leave right?" he said.

"Don't worry Link, I will always love you more than I could ever love one of my children" I said "But no, you will not take away Edward from me" and that was an ultimatum.

Few minutes after, I was wearing a beautiful and special dress that had the tri-force symbol in its top, it was very expensive because I brought…

"Hurry up my love!" Link said rudely and for some reason angry"We have less time than I thought!" We mounted back our horses and booted them in the legs to go directly to our home in lost woods, after passing through the Kokiri tunnel another creature came and took our horses to the stable.

"We are here!" "Hellooo!" we shouted once in lost woods, near our home. And then she came.

"Oh by the Goddesses you are here" it was Aria then I send a message to Link telepathically.

"Damn I forgot she was still here, fast there can't be any witnesses, make her go away or just kill her" Then Link did as I ordered him to do.

"Aria this is important, we left Edward in the castle and for his own sake, and you must go and check him out now" he inquired almost as smartly as I would.

"Oh right, I'll come back with the report" She said and flew away.

I felt a sensation of peace, everything was starting to be okay, our lives will soon going to be back like they were, without problems. Suddenly I had that weird feeling of been watched again.

"Blahblahmoo, Reveal yourself!" I shouted. The hideous black beast fell down of the sky.

"Child" he said extending his demonic arms to me.

"Okay, take it and remember our deal" I said taking Link Junior but suddenly Link interrupted me.

"Please" He begged "Give me only few seconds to say good bye" he said with those delicious tears in his eyes.

He looked directly into Link Junior's eyes and said.

"Son, I am sorry, I am sorry for not been able to give you the life you deserve, and it's all my fault, I never cared too much about you I admit it, but that may be because… because deep inside me I think I hate myself, I had a though life, I grown without a mother, forces of destiny forced me into an impossible quest when I was young, I had no childhood, literally, I have still the mind of a prepubescent boy and also is the war… Is there where I learned how crude actually this world is, that's the only reason I feel so sorry about you, because I know you are going to go through the same I did, you are going to be… used… oh Goddesses son I love so much as a father could love his child, but this life is better for you, I mean… It can't be worse than this!" He inquired.

Then Link Junior giggled and said "E=mc^2".

"Deal tachu" Blahblahmoo said and then he put his claws on our stomachs and said "Muhtazhumi alzmetha!" then I felt like if somebody would punched me badly.

"What kind of ugh… dark magic ugh… is this?" I said. Then I felt something going up through my throat, we puke the green orbs and Blahblahmoo took them up and also took Link Junior with him "Good bye!" I said to my son showing concern. Then the batpire flew away with my firstborn son, I was kind of sad.

"What the hell is this?" Suddenly Lilly came out of nowhere.

"Oh no!" I shouted "We forgot about Lilly"

"We can explain this" Link inquired.

"Have I just seen you two…"

"Kamus fri mata!" I screamed as a blast of ice made my problems disappear forever.

"What have you just...?" Link inquired.

"Link, oh Goddesses, that was a close one" I said sexily. For some reason he just fell down to the floor and started to cry like a queer.


	3. The New Beggining

**Chapter 3**

A New Beginning.

"Morning!" I shoted with joy, it was a beautiful morning, Link was still asleep for some reason, we spent the night at our Lost Wood's home, finally there since months. In spite of our absence the house was perfect, neither dust nor spider webs, the fairies did a good job cleaning up the place, all the farm animals we raised starved to dead but it didn't matter because we use them as manure, so we had now a beautiful garden with lots of delicious fruits and veggies!

Prince Edward was lying in his beautiful wooden cradle, it was silver with tall and green wooden bars, with a lot of teddy bears and pillows inside, and the cradle also had a tri-force symbol on the front. Just like me, Edward was having beautiful dreams and was sleeping like an angel, I knew because he was giggling a lot and he did it all night.

"I am worried" said Aria "Where are Lilly and Navi?" she asked in an annoying nervous tone of voice, her messy appearance at the moment didn't help her at all, and she was definitely not at her best.

"I don't know" I remarked beautifully with grace "But it is a beautiful new day, and a delicious breakfast for my husband and me is not going to be made by itself!" She just left in silence, annoying me further more.

I went downstairs. At least our lives were back to the status quo, the life I loved soo much was mine again. I opened the fridge and I took a small bottle of industrialized orange juice and I drunk it! Then I cooked delicious griffin eggs with bacon for me and Link, I settled the table and I prepared Edward's milk baby Bottle, a beautiful bottle with golden canvas, a warm tender teat and a tri-force logotype.

"Hello!" I shouted watching Link getting downstairs.

"Hi" inquired him back letting go a lazy yawn, the cutie looked tired even though last night's sleep was perfect. Tired and all, he was already dressed for some strange reason.

"Why are you not in pajamas my love?" I inquired due the oddity I just noticed.

"Duty calls" he replied briefly and a bit emotionless, what was wrong with my husband? Why in the world was he so strange, so weird, as if things couldn't just go completely back like they were before, suddenly a feeling of unease chilled down my spine, that pissed me off big time.

"But Link, don't want eat what I prepared to you?" I asked again showing my compassionate side, he answered back with ungratefulness.

"Sorry my love, but I am in a hurry, I overslept and my time is running out, got to leave Jenna".

"Ok my love I go with you" I screamed.

"Jenna" he sighted "My love, we can't just leave Edward to Aria this time, you must take care of him and the house, make the beds, wash the dishes and mop the floor, be a housewife, don't be naïve sweetie!" he said with a lazy smile "See you later, don't forget the dinner" then he added and left without looking back.

In spite of his bad attitude, he was right; it was my job after all, as the wife of the "Hero of Time!" I was supposed to do the work of an epic powerful and beautiful housewife, so I cracked my fists and started, TO MOP!

I worked for a good amount of time as many thoughts invaded my mind, the way I was living, a personal friend of the Royal Family and the wife of the "Hero of Time" himself, here doing house chores, something was wrong with that, in fact, if I was the princess I deserved to be then I would have servants, servants to do my work… servants like Lilly and Navi!

"Ariaaa!" I shouted as the cute little fairy showed up instantly, I ordered her to do some simple tasks just to be answered with irreverence again.

"Jenna, really, I have no idea where are Lilly and Navi" Aria said annoyingly.

I remembered the accident poor Lilly suffered, but it was supposed to be a secret, Aria was asking way too much, so I decided to give a cunning answer at her "They may be already dead!" I stated.

"Wait… what?" Aria gasped "Wh…why?"

"Because it's a possibility, I told you already I don't Goddess damned know where they are, but you are still messing around, there is nothing Aria, and I am not having a good day to be honest so stop asking, I can't help even if you never see those ever again" Then I exclaimed conclusively.

"…" the fairy said before finally starting to do her job,and God that I must admit, Lilly was a lovely maid, her work was almost perfect, she deserves to be rewarded one day, perhaps, the day I become finally a queen, if only she wouldn't suddenly left without saying goodbye after doing those tasks... anyway more sweet thoughts kept flying through my mind.

Time passed, the evening was over, it was a beautiful twilight in the dusky woods that day, I cooked some delicious food and I was waiting for Link with my beautiful housewife smile.

I heard the steps of something taking away Link's stallion to the stable, after some steps to the front door I decided to open it for Link, just as I saw him he smiled me back but for some reason but his smile didn't touch his eyes, I decided to ignore that "I am back home honey" he inquired smartly, eventually We sat down in the table and started to eat the delicious food, it was delicious.

"So how was your day my love?" I asked after concluding our meal.

"Fine" he inquired back blankly.

"Oh mine too" I said smiling.

"Yeah..." he said back. There was maybe too much silence after that. Link continued after a few seconds "I feel drowse and tired, I have to go even earlier to the castle tomorrow, so I think I am going to bed right now".

"But Link! Is too early isn't it?" I said sexily, and I really meant it, it was seven o'clock, Link was officially acting weird.

"I have a headache ok?" he said "By the way I found Aria in the way home".

"So?" I asked him curious.

"It happens she has not really a job now, you know, as she was the guardian fairy of Link Jr. so we are not going to see her again" he added grimly "And also I went back to our old room in the castle and well.." suddenly his eternal blue eyes became grey and his voice even more ghastly.

"So?" I said bored.

"Well, it seems that fairies can't survive too much time without food, air or I don't know… something"

"If you are trying to tell me something. Please go to the point!" I demanded with anger.

"Well, Navi is dead" he said.

"Duh?" I said back.

"GOOD NIGHTS" he said and ran to his room crying like a queer again, for some reason he locked the door. His childish behavior was extremely enigmatic, why did he, my loyal and perfect man of my dreams suddenly treat me like that? It was so selfish, so unfair, I had to confront that idiot, I knocked the door and started to shout.

"Link, LINK! Open the door!" I screamed "You are behaving like a stupid little child, MANEGE YOUR ANGER YOU RIDICULUS IMMATURE ELF! THE ONLY THING YOU ARE SUCCEDING AT IS MAKING YOURSELF LOOK DUMB!" I shouted

The only answer I got back where whinny cries, my patience was over.

"Well! You PROVED my point so I have no a REASON to take this bullcrap! I am NOT even ANGY! I am just angry because you are the one who is a FUCKING MORON here! Well, but if you decide to grown up and behave properly, OPEN THE DOOR and say exactly what I want you to say!".

Then Link simply said "Zzzzzzz" And the rest was silence.

"Well … Fuck you!" I said to that immature moron who is just jealous and obsessed with me. I spent the next hour furious, I had the urged to burn or destroy something, Link was going to pay for that, seriously pay... but first, as it was already dark I decided to take a walk by myself on the Lost Woods, the beautiful place hylians and humans alike call the forbidden forest for some unknown reason. I started my walk when suddenly I saw something inside my garden!

It was a stalfos, skull kid or whatever, it was trying to take away one of my plants! Right in front of me, the little bastard stared at me and laugh, he picked a really bad day to mess with me, but I found just what I wanted

"Aldevaran prithvi mata!" I cast and then the earth swallowed the Skull Kid to the horrors of death leaving only a scream of despair behind. I checked out and my garden was still beautiful and even more beautiful so I ventured into the woods, with a well-deserved feel of release… but it wasn't enough, if only it was a sexual release.

Once in the depths of the forest I started to feel lost, for some strange reason I couldn't find a way back to home, I left some bits of bread on my way to not get lost but for some reason they were gone and it was already midnight! Worse of all, I forgot to bring my phoenix circles with me and I don't even had a torch to see in the darkness, only the light of the moon was allowing me to see my way, when suddenly I saw it! In front of me it was a beautiful and muscular adult male tiger.

"Are you lost?" I asked to him.

"Groar!" he replied. Naturally, having cat instincts I knew exactly what he was trying to say "You are such a beautiful creature, so beautiful that you shine in the woods, so beautiful I feel intimidated" That would have been an accurate translation, in fact I could brag I speak catish fluently.

"My husband is a jerk!" I complained "I feel so sad in this moment, Link wasn't always a jerk, he used to be so empathic, so badass and hot, is like I would have married to another person, you have no idea how soul breaking that is, he was after all… the man of my dreams!" I stated as tears started to run through my beautiful face "But now… I don't even recognize him anymore!" I finally said releasing my inner suffering and pain.

"Grrrrr Rawwwr!" said the tiger with concern and started to get slowly close to me looking at me with his eternal yellow eyes and showing me his heavenly sharp fangs, obviously wishing me, his slow approaching with a fierce face was obvious, he wanted me... but who could blame him, I was me after all.

"I saved his life so many times" I continued my rant "I am afraid he may not be man enough for me!" He started to run at me, now he was just few feet away, he roared with a hungry voice of lust. "But you my cat friend, you are soo strong, soo attractive and masculine… but I can't… I am a loyal and eternal wife!" I said

"Griau!" screamed the animal in catish, I had nothing to say against that argument

"Okay! You convinced me!" I said with dignity as the beast jumped on me.


End file.
